


Brian Quinn and Sal Vulcano Imagines

by MaddieVanity



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieVanity/pseuds/MaddieVanity





	1. Chapter 1 The Fight

I waited in our shared apart all day since he left expecting him to be back it was almost 11pm I sighed and turned off the TV and stood up stretching my eyes dropped ready for bed. The door creaked open and Q walked in he flicked on the lights I squinted and frowned as he stared at me a goofy smile on his face. "Hey Babe why are you up so late?" I stayed silent standing straight I walked past the now short haired man. "Babe... what's wrong" I glanced over. "You sure as hell know what is wrong Brian!" His face dropped. "Y/n What do you mean?" He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye.

"Date Night" Was all I said before walking into our shared bedroom. I changed outta my outfit into shorts and a tank top Ignoring the middle aged man behind me.

"Babe I'm sorry I forgot The guys asked me to go out with them and I.." I turned around and glared. "FROM 10AM TO 11PM WHAT WERE YOU DOING ALL DAY DIDN'T EVEN SEND A TEXT SAYING THAT YOU WERE OUT I WOKE UP AND YOU WERE GONE" I screamed I felt a tinge of regret from screaming at him

"Why are you being bitchy all of sudden." His face dropped. "Wait I didn't mean to say that."

  
"Get out Brian" "Y/n....I'm sorry" "No I am done I didn't hear from you all day and all you have to say to me is that I'm a bitch Fuck You Brian get out" Q frowned and walked forward tears slid down my face as he got closer. "Babe please I'm sorry." "No I said GO AWAY FROM ME" I yelled threw the tears. I turned and laid in bed facing away from my boyfriend. "Y/n....I love you.." He said grabbing a blanket and pillow for the couch,

**The next Morning**

I got up feeling sick to my stomach. Making my way out the room my heart cringed seeing Q on the couch sleeping. The blanket was on the floor I walked over picking it up I placed it over the man. I went back to the room to get ready for the day. My phone started to ring loudly

"Hello" I said softly "Hey.." Joe's voice boomed "I heard your mad a Q I wanted to say it was our fault he missed your guys date night" "Joe that's very sweet but that doesn't make it better " I peeked my head out the door Brian was still sleeping. "You're not going to break up with Q are you?" Joe asked I heard Sal and Murr in the background. "SHE BETTER NOT" Murr screamed

"That is none of your business what me and Q do with our relationship but if you must know I won't be breaking up with him anytime soon" I responded before hanging up. I walked out and Brian stirred "Babe...Is that you" I stayed silent and walked towards the door. "Y/n" He yawned Sitting up "Where are you going" "Out I guess." Brian got up and walked towards me. "Can we talk first" I frowned but nodded. I went to speak but Q softly kissed me pushing my body lightly against the door. My eyes soften as I kissed him back. "Q" I moaned into the kiss I rubbed my hands up and down his shirtless chest. "I have to go" He pulled back and quickly kissed me one more time before rubbing his beard against my face. "I love you baby ...I'm sorry for what I said I don't think you were being a bitch. I am sorry that I forgot about our once a month date night I'm sorry baby." I hugged him tightly and kissed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you" "I love you" "I love you too Q"


	2. Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is placed during the GI jokers episode.

I stood in the back as the jokers took over the stage infront of millions of their fans. I was working on lighting and sound today. As one of the sound coordinator I don't get adoring fans or peoples acknowledgments. But as Brian Quinns girlfriend of 2 and a half years and the main thing on his social media page is his adoring love for me I do get acknowledged for that. Some good some ba-... "Hey F/n I think we could use a little for lighting Don't you think" My assistant coordinater asked me pulling me out of my inner monologue. "What..oh yeah...Uh flash it on Murr he is in the dark a bit" I said checking over the wiring of the set. 

_**Q's p.o.v** _

"You know watching all this is fun and games" I spoke into the mic. "But I wanna take things to a serious level and call out one person who I adore even when I thought I couldn't love someone the way I love her" The crowd roars and cheers loudly. "But before I call her out I'm going to call out her Father who is a Former Marine. A great man who scares me a little but I have a huge amount of respect for former Major General of The United States Marine Corps serving a total of 35 years in the Military and Fought for this great country give a standing salute to Major General (dad's Name). Everyone stood up cheering and screaming as well as saluting. 

_**Reader's p.o.v** _

"What the hell is going on?" I said checking my notes. "I didn't prepare any light ques for this What the fuck Bri" I mumbled to myself. I watched Q talk to my father. Then hear my name over the Mic I hesitated but walked out. I wasn't prepared for this..I was suppose to stay in the back the whole time I had my hair in a messy bun, one of Q's shirts on and a pair of leggings and converse. I had on outfit in my own car to change into for the After Party but nothing for this. My hand instinctively went to my 3 month old pregency belly that only me and Brian know about. We weren't ready to tell our family, friends or fans yet. 

"THERE SHE IS MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL" Q yelled smiling hugging me and kissing me. I took the mic Sal handed me. "Uh. Bri what is this all about." Brian smiled. "First off I want us to tell our surprise to everyone then I have a,surprise for you babe" My eyes widen...I started to panic I hated being the center of attention. "Bri...I don't think this is the time or the pl-" "EVRYONE READY FOR THE SURPRISE LOOK AT THE SCREEN" 

On the big screen popped up the text message I sent Q the day I found out I was pregnant.

Me: Hey Babe...-Photo Attachment- It's positive..We're havin a baby!

Q: Holy Shit...Seriously F/N...This is crazy! I can't wait to tell the guys!!

Me: NO DON'T NOT YET I'M NOT READY YET can we please wait babe..A few weeks atleast

Q: But this is big news

-F/N called you- 

Q beamed as the fans freaked out. Not only the fans but the other jokers as well. My dad carefully hugged me. "I'm so happy I'm going to be a grandfather."

Q smiled wide and spoke. "NOW EVERYONE CALM DOWN I HAVE ONE MORE ANNOUNCEMENT" Thats went his body shook and he got nervous. "(Full Name) I love you...Soo damn much...Mr. L/n I am asking for your permission" 

My dad smiled. "Go ahead son" Brian grinned and continued. "F/n...-gets down on one knee- Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife" 

My eyes went wide and I froze the sound of screaming fans muted in my ears the world seem to stop. I felt weak in the knees, my eyes swelled up with tears and i shook. My throat closed up. Is this even real? Some how I managed to speak. 

"Yes" 

It was all i could say before I fell into Brians arms and hugged him. What felt like forever was only a few seconds. For a moment it felt like it was just us ....until

"SHE SAID YES" 

The adrenaline hit me harder then anything as the sounds of cheers and screams roared through my headset. There I was ready to start a new Chapter of my life. 


	3. My OC x Q

**_October 19th, 2014. The first day we met._ **

_"SEE THAT GIRL GET HER NUMBER AND YOU'LL WIN" Joe said into the mic. Brian looked down at how he was dressed. His hair and clothes were a disaster. He walked up to the dark red haired girl. A embarassed smile on his bearded face. "Hey Nice Rack Hot stuff want a piece of ol' BQ" Sal practically screamed into the mic._

_Before he could think he said it. The woman turns. Kinda Chubby in her Late 20's Eyes bluer than the sea itself. Dark red hair that made her. eyes stand out more.Q was flustered. The girl smirked and looked Q up and down. "Only if Ol' BQ is as good lookin as you." She winked. "Hot Stuff" With that she turned and started walking off. A producer started to chase after her.  Q smirk He had to meet this girl._

**_October 19th, 2017._ **

I stood in the door way of our shared apartment. Kicking off my shoes I looked around to see if any sign of Q being home. "BABE ARE YOU HOME?" Silence...

I walked around to our livingroom there he was cuddled on the couch laying on his back with his cat Benjamin. I smiled at the snoring man. 2 years we've been together 3 years since we met. I walked up lifting Benjamin off of Q and placing him on the chair next to him. 

Smirking I straddled Q and leaned down to place a soft kiss to his lips. "Hey..Q " I whispered Kissing him again. His rough hands made their way up through my hoodie underneath my shirt to rub my back.

"I would perfer to be woken up like this everyday." Q mumbled eyes slowly opening. I smiled and kissed him again. Harder this time. When I leaned up this time Q smirked and rubbed the ring on my finger. "Only a few more months babe...Then you're officially mine." I kissed his cheek then his neck then his lips. "I am already yours Brian. I love you"

 

"I love you too Alix" He smiled lift the veil over my head. The 2 other jokers behind him. Tears coming down their eye. Sal officiated our wedding.  He slid the ring slowly on my finger. I smiled a blush over my face. "I got some of Ol' BQ" Q laughed so did the others. "Yes, Yes you did Hot Stuff."


End file.
